Broken Wings
by Hizashi Uchiha
Summary: This is my Oc and some of my other Oc's. i do not own the original maximum ride characters. Black Hair (Suki),Tayyuya,Kasumi,Kyoko,Lee Fang, and the other sisters and friends all belong to me though. summary: When Fang and the flock are once again caught by The School,it seems all is lost...until he meets her..LEMON MIGHT BE THERE LATER 0 0


Broken wings

Chapter one: Meeting

…...

"Gugh…..it won't open!" Max yelled, pulling on the medium sized cage, doing her best to get out, "M-max, don't h-hurt yourself!" came Angel's sweet yet worried reply. Max turned to the small cage in front of her to her left. "Don't worry, Angel, I won't, I promise.", then she turned back to the bars, and resumed pulling against them as Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Fang watched in silence in their own cages. Each had their own except Fang, he was getting a new one soon, according to the scientists they were trying to get away from. Watching Max pull on the bars again, Fang sighed, and turned away, but as he listened, he heard a terrified scream in the distance, from yet another frightened person, as they were experimented on…..

~End of intro~

I glared at the floor, as I heard another scream, 'what on earth are they doing to us-why? WHY are they doing this to us?!' I thought to myself, leaning back against the cage walls, 'They shouldn't be able to, where the heck are the cops, seems their never around when you need em', and there when you don't!' I sighed, and closed my eyes, a tear strolling down my cheek.

Errrrrr…creeeeeek…chink! My eyes snapped open, as I looked around in the darkness, searching for any shadows. My heart raced, when I saw a slumped shadow in the corner, then, a voice rang out, "This is your new cage, freak, like it, and shut it." My head whipped to the cage door, where I saw a shadow standing, I was looking at the door, about to run out it, but as I made a move to stand, the shadow at the door's head turned my way, "nah-ah-ah, don't **even** think about it, black hair, you're not goin' anywhere.", I sat back against the wall, narrowing my eyes angrily at the floor as I heard the cage door creak back shut. "oh, don't be so down, black hair, you'll get out soon-when you're ready to be experimented on again, and not trying to blow and scream our heads off." My head snaps up, and I glared at the shadow, as it fades away, into the darkness. Frowning and looking down again, I leaned back against the wall, sighing quietly, and closing my eyes. All was quiet for a couple of minutes; I was just about to dose off, when I heard a shuffling noise. I opened my eyes quickly, and listened, but didn't hear anything. I lay back again, and once again, all's silent….._crack!_ I jumped, and looked around, but didn't see anything, I kept staring around, but nothing moved…..I waited for a few minutes, then closed my eyes again…**shuffle!** I snapped my eyes open, screeching when I saw someone's face right in front of mine. "Hey, are you all right?", the person asked, as I pressed myself breath-takingly close to the wall, I didn't like people, especially not strangers, and my sisters feel the same. "Hey, can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying; you do speak English, right?" I whimpered, pressing myself closer against the wall. The person frowned, backed up, and then disappeared. I looked around frantically, wondering where the person went, not wanting them to pop out at me, and give me to the scientists, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, and I'm over here, so don't be scared." I turned my head to the right, and just barely saw a shadow in the still darkness, "Do you have a name?", they asked, I just stared at the shadow, to petrified to answer, "Hm…guess you don't know what I'm saying…well, just in case, my name's Fang, nice to meet you….ugh…black hair, is it?-uh…right….I guess…" I could tell by the voice now, that it was a male, and he was having trouble finding words to say, but I wasn't gonna' be talking, no way. "Well, ugh…see you, in the morning….." I could tell that this "Fang", didn't usually talk much, and felt really weird having to do so. As I watched, the shadow leaned against the wall, and grew still. I kept watching his shadow, just waiting to see what would happen, but everything was quiet, and soon, when my heart stopped pounding in my ears, I was able to hear the soft, slow, and gently rythmetic breathes, of the boy against the wall. Sighing, I leaned back, and close my eyes…..

Blinking my eyes open, I look around at the cage, as my eyes stop at the sleeping figure in the far right corner, my heart pounds, and it takes a moment for everything from last night to sink in, but when it does, I blink, and look closer at the sleeping figure. He was slouched, so I couldn't really see his face, but I range his age about around mine,16,17,or 18,maybe even 19,at most. As I look closer, I notice his long, midnight black/purple hair, fine build, as far I could see, he had a firm, but gentle, yet strong look to him, and he looked like he was usually more easy-going. "Hmf….like what you see, black hair?" I jumped at the voice, eyes widening, I kept staring at the figure, waiting and expecting him to raise his head, but, nothing happened, "Hey, over here, ya' dumb freak!" my head snapped to the door of the cage, and I whimpered, as the scientist who experimented on me last time, stepped inside. As he came closer, I tried to make myself disappear into the wall, by pressing myself roughly against it. "Oh come now, 2,329,don't hurt yourself, we need you in perfect shape!" I glare at him, but whimpered again,as he took a step closer,and my eyes flickered over to the sleeping figure sleeping against the wall,then back to my current threat. 'W-why is he not wakeing up?!', I scream in my head,eyes once again,flashing over to the sleeping figure,that called himself "Fang", then, I gasped,as arms wound around me,I struggled,trying to elbow the scientist, but it wasn't doing any good, in a moment of panic, I screamed out for the stranger's help. "F-**FANG!**" the said boy's head snapped up, a sleepy look in his eyes, until he saw what was happening, "HEY! LET HER GO!", the boy yelled, the scientist looked at him, and, taking the distraction, I bit the scientist's hand, screeching, as he dropped me,I turned to look at the scientist, when the man slapped me, sending me across the cage, and I cried out,as my head hit a hard metal bar,and blood poured down from the newly made gash, "Hey"- fang was cut off by the scientist's angry yell, "YOU STUPID,HIDEOUS FREAK,-YOU BIT ME! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE,ALL OF YOU CAN!", the last thing I heard,was the cage door slamming shut,and the far-off voice of fang asking if I was ok…

Lifting my head,I automatically felt dizzy,and regretted ever lifting it up, "Hey,glad to see your awake,I was getting worried.", I blinked,and looked around,till I saw Fang,sitting a couple inches away,usually,I would've scooted away,but right now,I didn't feel like it,besides,I'm pretty sure that if I tried,my vision would blur,and I'd pass out,then,remembering the cut,I quickly reach up,and blinking confusedly,when I felt the cloth on the wound. "Ugh…..i wrapped that up for you,hope that's ok…", he murmmured,looking at me, "Yeah…",I whispered quietly, "t-thanks.", he blinked,and looked at me,then smiled. "Hm….no problem.", then,he wached,as I reached up,undid the cloth,and placed my hand against my head, "Ugh,you might not want to do that,you could get it infected,that's…why i…..put….the….cloth…..on?", his statement ended,sounding more as a question,as he wached me heal my wound,it wasn't Very deep,so I was able to heal it all. "Ugh….ok,you can heal yourself….", he murmmured,looking at me suprisedly,I frowned, 'oh great,now he thinks I'm a freak! (even though tachnecally,I already am one)' ,I wailed in my head,pulling my knees to my chest,and wrapping my arms around them,as I barry my face in my knees. "Hey,I didn't mean it like that,don't be mad….hey,look.", he mummured,I slowly blinked my eyes,and rose my head up. He sighed,and closed his eyes,then looked at me again,I blinked,as his wings flapped slightly,they were a dark,midnight black color,with just a hint of midnight blue…just like mine. "See,your not the only one that's been experimented on here,we all have been"-, he stopped,when I mummbuled, "y-your wings….there…..j-just like mine!",he blinked,and I blushed,finally noticing his facial features, 'perfect jaw,pale,yet not-to-pale skin,beautiful,smooth-looking,silky-lips,and enchanting,onyx/midnight blue-black/purple eyes,his hair frameing his face just right.' "Um,what do you mean?",he murmmured,bringing me out of my thoughts,I blushed,then it faded,and I looked away,contemplating,finally,I sighed,stood up,and shakely breathed out. _FWOOSH**!...**_I looked down,as my abnormal angel wings came out,just like his,exept theres also more of a purple hint in them. "Whoa…",he mummured,and I sigh,letting them refold,and sitting down again. "Will you tell me your name?",Fang mummured,I sighed,and looked up at him, "…..they call me…black hair….", I mummble,and look down again, "But….is that your name?",he murmmured, "I g-guess so.",I mummble, "B-but there was this one scientist, he has **glasses**,and he one time called me _Suki_." Fang's eyes were narrowed,as he stared at the wall,and I grew worried,as I look down,he looks back at me,and murmmurs quietly, "Will you tell me….how they got you?",I stiffened,and barely even breathed,slowly pulling my legs back to me,when he finally sighed,giving up,but I just finally decided to tell him anyways,best I could. "M-m-me a-and my s-sisters,w-were a-actually b-born h-here,but w-we,and a couple o-others,managed t-to e-escape,w-we were a-a-able t-to stay awa-away from th-them for four years,b-but then,th-ey f-found us again.", I looked down,as I remembered,all the wonderful momments,the freedom,and then…the night….i looked up at him again,to tell him of the day.

**~FLASH BACK~**

"HEY,WAIT UP,GUYS!",Kyoko yelled,I smiled,and slowed down, "PHEW!",she said,catching up,I smiled,and patted her back, "I was wondering when you were gonna' getta' move on!",I said,and laughed,as she stuck her tongue out at me. Kyoko,with her long,midnight black with red and purple streaked hair,honey-golden eyes,china-doll complexion,and normal 15 yearold actions,was one of my younger sisters…It grew all quiet,as we walked through the quiet,peaceful streets,of sleeping tokyo,I smiled,as I heard the soft,quiet breathing of my youngest sister who was on my back, "Tayuuya…",I mummur, "Tayuu,wake up,precious,wake up." The tired 13 year old opened her warm,honey-gold eyes, "There you are,pretty girl,wakey-uppy!",Tayuuya slightly smiled,her gentle kidish lips streching to the corners ever so slightly,her eyes changing to a peaceful blue then back to honey-gold,and her purple-blue hair,swayed slightly at her small framed shoulders,as she slightly smiled again,sleepily,and snuggled closer,a tippicle thing for my silly babby girl,and I smiled,as she was tightening her arms around me. *yawn* "where' we at?",she mummbled sleepily,and I smiled, "We're almost home,hon.",she nodded,and layed her head down again. Everything was quiet,except the ocasional yawn of kyoko,or the quiet whisper of one of my other sisters,kasumi,who was one of my twins,with her long,midnight black,back-length hair,gentle,curious smile,and of course,she has the china-doll complexion,but a better,smaller physic than me,I was small,but she was still smaller….and then Amiya,my other twin,with the same hair,except for a small,barely noticable blonde streak on her left bang,wich was hanging perfectly,framing her small,china-doll face,she was actually the most like me,even though only me and tayuuya posses the change in eye,and hair color with moods,amiya understood my fear of heights,and my reasons not to fly,though I still do it,from time-to-time with them. After a little bit,it was all silent once again,and after a little bit,we had only one more block to go…..when I heard it-the swishing of helicopter blades above us. I heard Tayuuya screech,and looked up just in time to see one of the wolf recrutes jerk her from my back and arms,and take off, "**TAYUUYA!**", I screamed,reaching for her fading figure over the shoulder of another,when I heard three other terrified screams,all at the same time, "**H**…..**E!**",I wasn't able to hear all of what they said,as I rushed toward them,trying to get them free,I was able to free Amiya,but her leaving in the air,was the last thing I saw,as I turned to help Kasumi and Kyoko,and instead was hit in the head. Everything went black…

**~END FLASH BACK~**

Fang stared at me,as I finished my explenation,and turned away. A tear ran down my cheek,as I tried to hold back the sobs,but it soon came out, and I covered my face with my hands,letting the tears flow freely. Fang scooted a little closer,and silently,but gently and slowly,he wrapped his arms around me,I normally would've pulled away,but I didn't,I needed the comfort,and,there was something different about him,I felt that I could really trust him. He pulled me more to him,as I barried my face in his chest,and he layed down,allowing me to use him as a pillow,and place for comfort,as I cried. After a minute,his wings came out,and wrapped warmly around me,as he gently patted and rubbed soothing circles on my back,and I slowly cried myself to sleep in his arms. The last thing I thought, was, 'maybe theres something more to him,that I can't yet see,I don't know why,but I don't want him to leave,I want him always beside me,never to leave…..maybe there could be something more to us…maybe were not just freaks…..'

/END OF CHAPTER ONE/

...

HEY GUYS! UM...A FRIEND URGED ME TO POST SOME OF THE STORIES I WASNT GONNA POST...IT PROBABLY REALLY SUCKS..BUT YEAH. BLACK HAIR IS MY OC. I LOVE FANG, HE'S MINE,AND IN THE NORMAL SHOW I VOTE FANG X MAX, SORRY BUT MAYA CAN GO DIE. ERM..ANYWAYS...YEAH. STILL ON VACA. ERM...THNX STRAWBERRY FOR TELLING ME TO POST THIS, THOUGH IT'S A FAIL. AND ALL THE SISTERS CHARACTERS ARE CHARACTERS I MADE FOR MY BEST FRIENDS/SISTERS. OK R&R PLEASE! TELL ME HOW SUCKY IT IS! ~Hizzy-chan


End file.
